Misunderstanding
by 7Rei - Chi7
Summary: *Summary Change* “Go back and never appear or come near me again.” The prefect hid his tonfas, brushed invisible dust in his clothes and began walking away. “Goodbye.” Dino stared at the prefect’s disappearing figure in shock. *Disclaimer & Crappy Summary


**Title:** Misunderstanding

**Genre:** Romance

**Author:** Rei (previously Reira)

**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, unbeta-d, extreme OOC, a poor attempt at humor because the author is feeling weird

**Word Count: **6,308

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Amano Akira.

**Note:** It's a spur of the moment thing. And I think there are parts when there are implied pairs. Not really sure though. :D And it's too damn long! Forgive me for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings.

**-x-x-**

It was a beautiful day in Namimori with the sun high up in the sky, the birds singing, a church bell ringing, the sound of laughter from suited men and women right outside the church, a bride awaiting the happiest moment of her life; marry her most loved and treasured person and live a happy, healthy life, Vongola Decimo and his family preparing for attending a wedding, Bianchi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and the other girls ogling at the bride while the groom--

Wait.

Back-up.

Rewind.

Ah, yes. The wedding.

This Cavallone Family and Vongola Family sponsored wedding has been and is still the talk of the town for the past month. Oh~ How grand! The past month was also the preparation time for the wedding. It had been a hectic month, especially for the Vongola Decimo and the Cavallone Decimo, with Reborn threatening the two of them to prepare everything, mainly on their own. It wasn't the best month in their opinion. However, surprisingly, although only the two of them made most of the work, they managed to meet the one month deadline without any long-lasting injuries or real deaths. After that, both of them had been given a full day to rest.

Although everyone was excited for the upcoming wedding, even Gokudera who was usually against everything even though his beloved boss was in agreement to whatever that is, one 19-year-old male would rather have a sudden massacre at the market—or the church, in his opinion. During the one month that his tutor and his subordinates had been in town, the longest that the Cavallone Family had been in Namimori and with so many of the as well, not once did he appear to the allied Family or to his own and expertly avoided them all. He really didn't care if he was worrying some of them or not, but he was not going to appear until this was all over.

That should be an easy plan for the great Hibari Kyouya since he is the Vongola Cloud Guardian and an expert in things like this. No sweat, right?

"Kyouya!"

Apparently not.

Just as he was about to take off and hide again, he was engulfed in a rather tight hug. He struggled to escape but the owner of the arms holding him was quite strong. "Let me go, you idiot!" He felt the other shake his head. He bit the inside of his right cheek before pulling out his tonfas and swiftly hitting his "attacker" on the stomach and giving him an upper cut with his trusted tonfa. Hibari leapt back a few yards away.

Dino groaned and rubbed his stomach and chin at the same time, wincing all the while. "What was that for?" He groaned again and stood up before reacquainting himself with the floor, face to face. His clumsiness was and is, after all, a legend. A groan was once again emitted. "I never received that kind of greeting before."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Go back." Dino, who was now sitting on the concrete, tilted his head in question, the word "what" written all over his face. "Go back and never appear or come near me again." The prefect hid his tonfas, brushed invisible dust in his clothes and began walking away. "Goodbye."

Dino stared at the prefect's disappearing figure in shock.

**-x-x-**

Hibari punched his apartment door as soon as he was in the privacy of his house. His hands were balled into fists, so much that his knuckles were turning white. Never, not once in his life, did he feel this frustrated over one thing—person—and that angered him to no end. What's more; this person is someone whom he can't hate, can't even dislike and he hated himself for that. These feelings that he was experiencing made him weak, made him vulnerable and yet he couldn't help but accept them. He couldn't help but submit to them.

…

Submit?

Hibari bashed his head to the nearest wall around him. What the hell!? Who said anything about submitting to those things called emotions?! Accept, maybe but certainly not submit! There must be something wrong with his head...

Really, this wedding was just going to drive him crazy, why didn't he just fly off to Italy or something? Maybe then he could've stopped the entire thing and everything would have been alright and nothing would have to change. He'd still be able to bite people to death, people would be afraid of him, he'd see his smile almost everyday, and –

He paused mid-stride. A second later, the innocent and unmoving wall sported two holes half the size of Hibari's head. Hibari, on the other hand, now had a bleeding head. He didn't seem to mind; in fact, he was even grateful for the dizziness it was providing him. A loud knock on the door snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hibari-san! Please open the door!"

Not bothering to wipe his head or even try to hide the wound on it, he walked—wobbled—to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see a suited up and well dressed tuna—Tsunayoshi (forgive him, he's dizzy) panting as though he had been running quite a distance. He was looking a bit disheveled too. He would have gritted out an irritated "what" and threaten him if it weren't for the fact that he was feeling dizzy and seeing three to four Sawadas made him blink too much and a bit confused. Since when did Sawada have siblings?

"Hieee! Hibari-san, you're bleeding!" Tsuna panicked as soon as he saw the red liquid flowing from his Cloud Guardian's head, down across his face. Drops of blood were now visible on the floor, although that really didn't matter right now, did it?

"Sawa…da…"

"Hieee!!!" Tsuna barely caught the passed out teen. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Wake up!" Decimo looked around only to find that no one was around. He guessed that people were scared since it _is_ Hibari Kyouya who's living in the flat. Fiddling through his suit for his phone, he considered calling his other guardians to come and help him with Hibari but decided against it, wanting to respect his guardian's wish of being left alone and his place being kept a secret.

Thus, with all the strength he could muster, he carried Hibari back into his house. The raven looked a little skinny but that didn't make him any lighter. In fact, the tonfas that Hibari carried even added to his weight.

Tsuna cursed his bad luck.

**-x-x-**

Dino paced, fell, and paced again inside the groom's room only to fall again, acting as though nothing happened when he falls. In fact, he fell a lot more than he paced. Reborn was on the sofa, drinking his beloved espresso as usual, with a smirk on his face as though he knew something the Cavallone boss didn't. Well, the arcobaleno knew a lot of things he didn't but that's beside the point. He looked at Reborn and glared but looked away as soon as he caught sight of Leon in Reborn's hands in the form of a gun.

And thus the cycle of Dino and Reborn began.

A little while later, his phone rang. _The_ ring tone too.

_Midori tanabiku~ Nami—_

"Kyouya?!" Dino looked as though he was about to cry. "Where are you?! Are you alright?! I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you mad! I didn't mean too! Please, Kyou—" He heard a giggle, and soon enough it turned into a full blown laugh. "E-eh? Kyou…ya?"

The person on the other end of the line continued to laugh. Dino wondered if he should send for a doctor at Kyouya's house to make sure he wasn't on drugs or if he wasn't crazy yet. He was about a foot away from the telephone in the room when deep breathing could now be heard from the other line, so he decided against it. The raven was still sane. Well, he hoped.

"I'm sorry about that, Dino-san." A loud thud echoed through the room Dino was in and was heard all the way to Hibari's living room. "Dino-san?! Are you alright?!"

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Dino was hardly heard through the phone.

"Hai?"

"Why are you using Kyouya's phone?" The Cavallone Decimo was now sitting on the floor, looking a little bit relieved yet a bit scared for some reason.

"Oh, that, nothing really. Although I was wondering if you'd answer since I know that you have a different ring tone for Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled as he peeked into the room he had placed Hibari in. It seemed that when the Cloud Guardian was injured, he wasn't woken up that easily. And it'd been nearly a half hour since he passed out.

"Tsuna, where's Kyouya? Is he okay? I know he won't let you use his phone for no good reason. In fact, I don't think he'll let you use his phone at all." Tsuna continued to smile as he made his way to Hibari's kitchen.

"No worries, Dino-san. He's fine, he's fine." He heard a relieved sigh from the end of the phone before a sickening crunch followed. He winced as the familiar sound of a body hitting the wall then the ground soon followed after, remembering the days when he was the one beaten on an everyday basis.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice echoed. Tsuna nearly, very nearly, if I might add, dropped the kettle he was holding. "How's Hibari doing?"

"Ah, well, from my point of view, he seems to be confused." Tsuna gazed at Hibari's door before leaning on the counter. "Although, due to his confusion—possibly frustration too—he injures his own body. I'm a bit scared to leave Hibari-san to his own devices, especially with how well he can use different kinds of things as weapons."

Reborn smirked, glancing at Dino who shot him a confused look. "Where and how is he right now?"

"In his room, passed out. When I came earlier, his head was bleeding so I rushed and helped him. He's fine now, although I think the wound would take a little while to heal. Hopefully, it won't scar."

"I see. Then make sure your family stays safe." Reborn took a sip from his beloved espresso, before letting Leon have some. Tsuna, on the other hand, began boiling some water.

Tsuna nodded. "I will." He paused a second. "Will you give the phone to Dino-san, please, Reborn?"

Barely half a second later, a worried "Tsuna!" was heard. "Is Kyouya really okay?!"

Tsuna suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, yes, there's really no need to worry, Dino-san."

"Are you absolutely sure?!"

Before Tsuna could answer, he heard a door opening and closing followed by quiet footsteps. "Sawada." He turned and smiled at the owner of the voice and motioned for the raven that he'll be with him in a moment.

"Dino-san, please don't worry. I'll have to call again later. Bye-bye." He ended the call and turned to Hibari who looked like he'd fall over any minute. Letting out a panicked yelp, he rushed his side to help him.

The Cavallone Boss back at the his room was looking at his phone as though it would ring anytime soon again while Reborn was smirking, knowing that it would be impossible for Tsuna to call again. Three more seconds later, Dino wailed loud enough for the people from the next room to hear.

There was the rustle of clothes and a rush of footsteps before Dino's door slammed open. There stood some of Dino's most trusted subordinates along with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Romario. They were sporting a somewhat panicked and worried look that vanished as soon as they saw that Dino was merely bawling his eyes out again like a child. He was also on the floor, ruining his white suit. Yamamoto chuckled and Gokudera cursed. "Geez, would you act like a Boss and not a child?! Stop trying to do something that may sabotage the wedding, will you?!"

Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera on the shoulder, calming him, somewhat. "Maa, maa, Gokudera. I'm sure there's a good reason as to why Dino-san is acting that way. Ne, Dino-san?"

The blonde looked at them, a waterfall of tears running down his cheeks, chibi style, before blurting his reason. "Kyouya won't talk to me!"

The Rain Guardian faltered and the Storm glared and cursed before leaving in irritation. "I'll go with Gokudera." Yamamoto nodded to Reborn, who was once again drinking his espresso as though nothing was wrong, and then to the Cavallone members before dashing after the silver haired Guardian.

Romario sighed before motioning for his colleagues to leave their boss to him and should go and make the final arrangements for the wedding. The rest of them nodded before leaving as well. Looking at the 23-year-old Cavallone Boss in front of him, he sighed again before moving forward to help him ease his worries.

**-x-x-**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use it without your permission." Sawada Tsunayoshi, 18-years-old and heir to the Vongola Throne, was seated in front of Hibari Kyouya on the floor, sporting a bruise on his head. "It's just that I didn't have Dino-san's new number yet. I'm very sorry."

Liar.

He was really risking his head right now. After all, he is the adopted brother of Dino and he'd been with the Cavallone for a month, it would be a wonder if he still didn't know the older man's new phone number. And he had assisted Dino in looking for a new phone when his old one was chucked out of his bedroom window and blown up by one of Lambo's grenades. Actually, now that he thought about it, there were three or four bombs at that time. He mentally shook his head; it wasn't the time to be daydreaming!

Hibari sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Really, after all these two years, must it always be like this? He really couldn't remain angry when it was the brunette who helped him patch up his wound and bring him to his room when he passed out, even though he knew that he's lying. The boy was really bad at lying. Besides, he just merely called that Cavallone and nothing more. Hibari sighed again. "I suppose it's alright. You didn't do anything else with my phone, correct?"

Tsuna shook his head so hard Hibari thought that it might fly off the petite body anytime soon. "Alright. It's fine then." Just as those words left Hibari's lips, they heard the kettle whistle from the kitchen. In a panic, Tsuna yelped, ran to the kitchen but not before falling miraculously on the floor face first and nearly crashing by the counter. Hibari chuckled softly at the sight of a panicking mafia boss when usually, ever since the boy turned sixteen, he's calm and level-headed at all times.

Two minutes later, Tsuna reappeared holding two cups of hot chocolate. The brunette set down the one for Hibari in front of him before sitting down on the sofa in front of the prefect. Both remained silent as they drank; the silence neither awkward nor comfortable but it was alright. They were used to it.

Hibari was the one to break the silence.

"What made you come over, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked at the raven haired prefect before mentally berating himself for forgetting the real reason he came to his Guardian's place. "Ah, well, it's just that everyone's pretty worried, or at least wondering, where you headed off to. You don't come by the house anymore and even 'kaa-san is worried. Earlier, when they were finished with the preparations on their side, she asked me to check on you."

Hibari grunted. "Hn."

"Why are you avoiding the whole family anyway? You haven't done that since we started really training for the Vongola Succession. Not that you always crowd with us, but still…" The Vongola Cloud Guardian narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Said brunette stiffened and hid his face with his mug aside from his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Hibari sighed. Tsuna tilted his head, wondering if his head injury isn't causing the raven to become insane. Well, if he isn't insane yet, with the way he loves to beat up people.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about, Sawada. I can handle this on my own."

Tsuna blinked before stifling a laugh that was about to emerge. He set down the mug he was holding before covering him mouth, not wanting to suddenly laugh. "I'm—I'm sorry." He snorted before immediately taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. He released a deep breath before looking at Hibari properly. "I'm pretty sure that you're currently confused, your face says it all. Anyways, I think I should go now. I still have a lot to do."

Decimo slipped on the jacket that he'd been wearing when he arrived. He bowed, thanked Hibari for his hospitality and whatnot before rushing to the door and slipping his shoes on. But before he was out the door, he yelled something. "Hibari-san! It'd be better if you talk it over with Dino-san!" And the door slammed, leaving Hibari to stare at that direction in shock.

_The hell?_

**-x-x-**

Tsunayoshi's foot barely landed on the floor when a blur of blonde and white suddenly flung itself at him and began asking twenty questions that didn't even register in Tsuna's mind. Really, you'd even wonder if he's a mafia boss at all. Although it was a wonder why Reborn hadn't disciplined the Cavallone yet; a loud thud suddenly followed after (he seemed to have been waiting for the right moment). He left soon after though, making sure that the door was closed.

"Dino-san?"

Dino raised a shaky hand to let the younger Mafioso know that he was still alive and breathing. He sat up and rubbed his head and face, making sure that it was still intact. "What happened earlier? Why'd you suddenly hung-up, Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled before walking towards Dino and squatting in front of him, as though he was about to speak to a child. "Dino-san, don't you think it would be better if you were to go to Hibari-san's and talk with him properly?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side in question. "Eh?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Well, whatever's bothering Hibari-san seems to have something to do with you. He mumbled your name a few times earlier. So, for everyone's sake, yours and Hibari-san's too, and for all our sanity, will you go to him and cheer him up too? Before the wedding starts."

Dino continued to stare at Tsuna as though he had grown another head and an extra pair of arms. The information he was bestowed with was still being processed in his head, one at a time. It was about a full minute later that he was finally back from wherever his mind had decided to take refuge at. Dino suddenly stood up, thanked Tsuna with stars in his eyes and bolted out the door towards Kyouya's house.

A full hour later, Dino was finally at Hibari's doorstep, panting and looking as though he'd been through a hurricane, a storm and then another hurricane before reaching his destination. Really, the church was merely a thirty minute walk from Hibari's place if you took the right path. But of course, since it's Dino we're talking about, he'd end up lost, back on track, lost again and then at his destination, with the occasional slipping, tripping and falling. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door.

He heard a shuffle from inside the house and about a minute later, the lock clicked and the door opened. As soon as Hibari saw the Cavallone's face, he froze; his mouth open and hand still on the door knob. Dino, on the other hand, was smiling. He raised a hand to greet the raven. "Yo, Kyou—"

The door slammed, so hard that it shook and almost hit Dino's face which was a little too close at that moment. A dark aura settled around Dino for three seconds before it was replaced by a desperate one. "Kyouya!" He banged on the door wishing with all his might that Kyouya would open the door if he got irritated. The prefect is easily annoyed after all. "Please open the door! Kyouya~a! Come on! Please! Kyouya~a! Open up! Kyouya~a!"

No such luck.

Even if Hibari hated crowding and extreme noises, over the years, he had learned to tolerate it; well, despite the occasional threats and usual injuries. It would seem that he's putting to practice what he'd learned for the past years. Now, Dino was _really_ desperate. "Kyouya, if you don't open the door, I'll break it down and I won't be the one to pay for it!" Honestly, if he were thinking straight, he would have realized that he wasn't _that_ strong when his subordinates were not around. But still, he is desperate. So, without further ado, he kicked the metal door, expecting it to open. He was wrong.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Dino hissed in pain as he nursed his now injured leg. Was the door really that sturdy or was he just weak at the moment? He settled on the first one and waved the second one away. He is the Cavallone Boss, and one of the feared figures of the underworld, so he couldn't be weak.

At this, the authoress raises a brow. _Really?_

Dino narrowed his eyes. He stood up again and took a deep breath before bracing himself. He kicked again. Nothing happened.

He repeated the process for a few times before giving up. The door was just too sturdy and his foot was already throbbing. He hissed in pain before deciding to have a go at it one last time. He kicked again with all his might, willing and wishing that the door open in this kick. His foot connected. Unfortunately, nothing still happened. The door didn't even budge from its frame.

"Urgh!" He exclaimed in frustration. Really, Kyouya was too stubborn! He stomped in anger and hissed in pain. He clearly forgot that he had now injured his leg. Not only was it throbbing, it was now somewhat swollen, especially his ankle. He winced as soon as his foot made contact with the ground. Sliding down to the ground, he cursed his somewhat fragile body. Seriously, when was he going to improve that he'd be able to do anything he likes even without his subordinates?!

Three seconds later, the door in front of him opened a tiny bit. He blinked and stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that Kyouya was peeking through the gap between the door and the door frame. He attempted to grin at Kyouya although it looked more like a grimace than anything else. He sighed before leaning back, wondering what the raven haired guardian would do.

Realizing that the bronco wouldn't do anything drastic if he were to come out, Hibari opened the door fully. He looked at the exhausted form of Dino, blinking. He pursed his lips, contemplating if he should let the older man in or simply kick him out of the complex. It'd be better, and he'd not have to suffer too.

In the end, he decided against it anyway. He motioned for the blonde to follow him into his house.

Dino grinned. Hibari blinked. The raven raised a brow at the unmoving form of the blonde. Wasn't he here to talk to him or something of the like? He was pretty desperate earlier.

"Ah, it's good that you're inviting me in Kyouya, but, ah, well, you see," He paused briefly before indicating to his foot. "It seems that I've sprained my ankle. Your door's pretty sturdy, and it's metal too." To his utter shock and slight horror, Hibari blushed. It wasn't cherry red or even apple red, but it was still there. The blush was even more visible due to the prefect's pale skin. "Kyouya?"

Said male mentally cursed. He clearly forgot that Dino was clumsier than a normal person if his subordinates were not around. Really, how could he forget that simple thing? And to think he even used Roll to barricade that door. He mentally slapped himself before moving towards the blonde to help him into his house. They can't really talk outside when his flat was just a few steps away.

Thus, the painful process of helping Dino into the comfort of his apartment began. Really, it wasn't that bad. Although Dino kept apologizing to the younger man who had clearly no complains.

Three loathsome minutes later, they finally reached Hibari's living room, where he deposited the older male on the sofa before heading to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. Though it wasn't the Cavallone don's first time in the house, he was still amazed at how well the raven kept the place. It was always so clean; nothing out of place and everything was always in perfect order. For someone who was a fighting maniac, that was saying something. (Although the authoress does not know what)

He was brought back from his musings due to a sharp pain from his ankle. He instinctively pulled back, only for his foot to be pulled again by Hibari. Dino blinked once, twice before realizing that the raven was trying to patch up his sprained ankle. "Kyouya…" Although he didn't want the younger male to do this since it would certainly bite him back in the near future, he reveled at the sensation of being cared for by Hibari. He tugged his foot. "You don't have to do this. It's alright; it'll heal even without the first aid."

Hibari glared at him so hard Dino flinched back, before returning to his task. "It's my fault that this happened so at least let me help!" The prefect hissed.

The Cavallone boss blinked, not fully comprehending why the younger male blamed himself. After all, it was he who decided to try and take down the door. "Uh, really Kyouya, you don't have to force yourse—ow!"

The prefect glanced at him and blinked in question. With his foot in Hibari's grasp, he twisted and turned to look behind him where he was brutally, unceremoniously and painfully poked by spike that should not be in the backrest of the sofa or any other part of Hibari's house no matter how sadistic he is. He started when he saw numerous spikes at the back of the sofa, some even going _through_ the furniture. He heard Hibari tsk in irritation before releasing a bit of cloud flames from his ring.

The thing, whatever it was, yipped before darting towards Hibari. He was about to tell Hibari that he should be careful only to find the hedgehog, he realized—_I thought it was a porcupine!—,_ eating away at Hibari's flame. He stared, and stared and stared some more until Hibari noticed his presence again. Hibari had at least the decency to look embarrassed; no matter how odd it was, seeing _the_ Hibari Kyouya like that. He hissed in pain when his foot was being wrapped in a bandage. He would have shivered at Hibari's cold fingers if he weren't staring at the hedgehog that was happily staying by Hibari's side.

It was about five minutes later that the hedgehog disappeared and Hibari was sitting in front of Dino. They both stared at each other, unmoving although Dino's foot would twitch from time to time. The silence was awkward and thick you'd be able to cut it with a blunt and rusty knife. It really wasn't usual for the Cavallone don, thus he decided to break the silence, if only to end the weird twisting and churning in his stomach. "Kyouya, anou, I'm really sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me for a whole month that you didn't even dare show your face or even a strand of hair to me. I'm so sorry!"

Dino bowed as much as sitting down would allow him. When Hibari didn't answer him, he looked back up. Hibari was staring at him as though he was the most interesting being in the world and Dino wondered what was going on in the prefect's mind. He almost jumped when Hibari spoke. "Why are you really here, Cavallone?"

"It's because you've been avoiding me and you whole Family." The answer was so immediate Hibari almost fell of the chair he was sitting on.

Just kidding.

He was just surprised. Dino didn't miss a beat and continued. "You've ignored every single call. You never mailed me or any of your Family members. Even Reborn and Kusakabe didn't know where you were. And you never appeared at school either." Hibari looked away. He couldn't look at the Cavallone in front of him in the eyes since that may divulge whatever he didn't want the older man to find out. "I was worried and I missed you." His head snapped back to look at the Cavallone.

The don's face was marred with compassion and worry; it was hard for Hibari to ignore him. He nearly tried to console the blonde. However, there was that little thing that was preventing him from doing so. "Get out." The older of the two blinked in shock.

"But Kyouya—"

Hibari bristled and stood. He pointed to the door. "Get. Out. Now."

"Kyouya, I—"

"Get. Out." Hibari yanked Dino up by his collar, ignoring the grimace that passed Dino's face. "You're getting married and I don't want to have to take the blame because you decided that it's better to stay here than prepare for the occasion, so scram!" He held him up for a minute before releasing the blonde.

Dino pressed his lips in a line, mirth dancing in his eyes, looking up at Hibari. Due to Hibari's anger, he didn't notice it. Actually, he really didn't notice anything until Dino wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist and nuzzled his stomach. "Kyouya's such a kid."

Hibari reddened, from neck to ears and scrambled to unlatch the Cavallone. "Let go of me, you--!" Dino shook his head, purposely rubbing his face on Hibari's stomach. The latter tensed and decided to pull back instead. He failed. It seems that the Cavallone boss had anticipated the action and tightened his hold on him and braced himself. "Cavallone," He growled out, wanting nothing more than hit the blonde on the head.

"I'm not getting married." Hibari tensed before literally and finally hitting the blonde on the head. "Ow! Kyouya, you don't have to hit so hard, you know!" Bronco rubbed his head and pouted at the prefect. Said prefect narrowed his eyes at him.

"Liar."

Dino blinked. "But it's true, I'm not getting married!" Instead of having to handle a somewhat shocked Hibari, he was given a growling and angry one. He sighed at his luck.

"Then what was all that preparation for? The wedding is sponsored by _both_ the Cavallone and Vongola. I don't think there's any other reason than you being married. Sawada can't possibly marry anyone yet since he's obviously unwilling and has yet to find a suitable partner. So, don't you dare lie to me," Hibari hissed, narrowing his eyes further. Dino could only laugh.

"That's true, the wedding is pretty grand for someone who isn't a mafia boss, with all the sponsorship of the Cavallone and the Vongola but I'm not the one getting married. Seriously, I can't marry my cousin." Dino laughed again as Hibari's face turned from anger into that of shock. He looked like a gaping fish!

"Really, Kyouya, you should ask before jumping to conclusions." Dino chuckled again before gathering the raven into his arms and letting him sit on his lap. He closed the prefect's mouth. "So, there. One problem solved, I guess."

Hibari blinked and blinked again. "Then why are you wearing a _white_ suit?"

Dino looked at his clothes. "Oh, this? They asked me to be the best man." He heard Hibari sigh before the prefect leaned on him and buried his face at the crook of his neck. He smiled and leaned back on the sofa, possessively and protectively holding Hibari close to him. "So, will you go with me to the wedding? My cousin is actually anxious to meet you, for some reason."

He felt Hibari nod slowly. He smiled again and kissed Hibari's exposed neck before pulling back and grinning. "Okay then, go get ready! We only have about half an hour or so!"

He was whacked on the head by a tonfa.

**-x-x-**

Thirty minutes later, just fifteen minutes until the wedding began; they reached the church where they were met with Tsuna and Reborn giving out orders to finish the last of the preparation. Tsuna was receiving most of the things that were coming and telling everyone where which goes where. Reborn was merely overlooking things, having settled himself on Tsuna's arms. The brunetter didn't seem to mind and there were times when his hand would settle itself on Reborn's head affectionately. The rest of the people were already inside the church, merely waiting quietly, chatting or loitering around the place. Hibari blinked when he noticed that all the other Vongola Guardians were wondering around Tsuna, never letting him and the baby out of their sight. Even Mukuro and Chrome were stationed beside the church door, watching Tsuna like a hawk.

A black car was parked nearby and guards and various mafia members were looking around, checking the perimeter, making sure that there were no intruders. All vehicles that were just arriving were being checked thoroughly. After all, most of the most important figures among the Cavallone and Vongola and other invited families. The groom was already there, looking ready and handsome. He looked worried for some reason but when his eyes landed on Hibari with Dino's limping form, he brightened and walked towards them briskly.

"Dino-san! Where've you been?! I was worried that you'd backed out on being my best man!"

Said person laughed and waved the comment. "Of course not, I'd never abandon something that I promised I'd do unless the circumstances were dire." The groom, Gino Cattaneo, grinned before thanking him. He blinked in question though, when he noticed that he was leaning on the raven haired with him.

"Uh, Dino-san. Are you feeling alright?" Dino blinked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're currently being helped stand up." He motioned to his and Hibari's position.

Dino laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "I, uh, sprained my ankle. I can't stand alone for really long periods of time."

Gino's eyes widened. "Eh?! But how're you going to stand through the whole ceremony?!"

The Cavallone boss waved his worry away as though it was nothing. "Don't worry; I can stand through the whole ceremony. But I don't think I'll be standing anytime soon after that." Dino grinned. The groom sighed in disbelief and relief.

"Dino. Hibari. Ciaossu!" The three men looked towards the voice. Tsuna and Reborn were approaching them with smiles on their faces. Well, Tsuna had one while Reborn was smirking. Dino shivered, thinking that the arcobaleno was planning something again. Ad recently, most of those plans involved him being nearly killed or half killed.

"Gino-san." He nodded towards the brown haired man. "Dino-san, Hibari-san. I thought you wouldn't make it in time." He smiled as he nodded to both of them.

Dino laughed and explained that they wouldn't have if he weren't being guided by Hibari through Namimori's streets. He sheepishly told them that the two of them now had cleared up any misunderstanding that happened. Tsuna beamed at the news before the church bell began to ring. They looked towards the church, before looking at the car that was approaching at a somewhat slightly slower than the normal speed. The four men rushed inside, the Vongola guardians soon following after before the car entered the church's compound.

Thus, without further ado, the wedding began.

**-x-x-**

The reception had taken longer than they all anticipated and as soon as it was over, every single one of them bid each other goodbyes and retreated to their houses and hotel rooms. Although there weren't that many visitors during the actual wedding, all of them actually appeared during the reception. Sure, it wasn't a mafia boss who was wed but still, the bride was related to the Cavallone boss, thus, making it a very famous wedding. That and the fact that the Vongola Family was there too.

Dino had just finished taking a bath and when he looked at the digital clock beside his bed. It read 4:18 AM. He sighed before flicking on the lights to his room. He started when he saw a lump on his bed but chuckled in amusement when he noticed it was merely Hibari dozing off. Not wanting to wake the raven, he flicked the lights off and slid quietly onto the bed beside Hibari.

The raven stirred but did not wake. The blonde Cavallone wrapped his arms around the sleeping prefect and pulled him closer. Hibari stirred again and blinked open his eyes. He eyed the Cavallone blearily before huffing slightly and turning so he could face the older man. Dino smiled before planting a small kiss on Hibari's forehead.

"Goodnight Hibari. I love you."

Hibari reddened but thanks to the darkness, Dino didn't notice. He shuffled before resting his head on Dino's chest. He grunted in response. "Hn." _I love you too._

From its perch on the bedside table, Hibird chirped happily before quickly settling on the pillow beside Hibari's head and dozing off.

—**OWARI—**

Please review.

Dun care if it's one worded.

Anything will do.

I need motivations.

Ah, requests are also accepted. But more on the khr department. My Naruto fandom is deflating a bit at the moment.

I'll accept any yaoi/shounen-ai pair there is. But some of them will not be good. And only until touching.

No smex. I still cannot write those no matter what I do.

Thanks for reading, fellow D18 fans~

Have a nice day.


End file.
